A New Worker:Assigned Help
by Y-anne
Summary: A new pack is delivered to Duel Academy: one that holds the Dark Magician Girl. Syrus is ecstatic, but what happens when they hire a new worker at the shop as well? SyrusKagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX

**All right, this is the long overdue Syrus and Kagome fic. I hope everyone likes it...this first chapter is sort of like a prolouge to what's going to happen next in other chapters.**

* * *

"What makes you think you're qualified for the job, Miss Kagome Higurashi?" A cold voice echoed through the seemingly small room.

The girl with raven black hair and coffee brown eyes shivered at the iciness, but bravely spoke. "I know a little about Duel Monsters, I've always been a people person and well…uh…" She fumbled for words, and the man before her smirked.

"Alright, Miss Higurashi, it's fine. You're hired. All I really care about is that you can work well with others. Pack your things. Expect a limo outside your house at around ten in the morning. It will take you to a helicopter, and from there, you can get to Duel Academy."

Kagome gaped at the man in shock and relief. She stood up abruptly. "Oh, thank you, Seto Kaiba! I promise, I will work hard!" She bowed to the bewildered business man, and promptly exited Kaiba's office.

As soon as he was sure that she was gone, the CEO shook his head. 'I've just sent another nut-case to my Duel Academy…' Frowning slightly, he walked back to his desk and started on his paper work.

'First Crowler, then Sheppard and now her…I really hope that everything turns out all right there…'

* * *

"All right! I summon Elemental Hero Wingman! Now, attack Syrus' Steam Gyroid!" A brown haired boy sat on a bed with a blue haired boy, and cheering on a rectangular piece of cardboard. 

The blue-haired boy groaned. "Oh…I lost to Jaden again. I can't win a duel at all…" The other duelist grinned. "Aw, come on. Cheer up, Syrus! I'm sure that you'll win a duel one day!"

Syrus sighed. "I really doubt that Jaden. I mean, ever since I was young, all I've ever done was lose. Spelling bees, monopoly, video games, dueling…you name it, you can trounce me on it."

His friend patted his back. "Chill out, Sy. You'll win one day. That's how everyone is at times, but everyone wins at least once. Tell you what. I'll buy you a duel pack tomorrow! My treat!"

The blue haired boy began picking up his dueling cards. "Sure, I guess. I'll probably get the worst cards…like always."

'But I really hope that you're right Jaden. I hope that I really can win something one day…'

* * *

Well…here it was. Duel Academy in all of its glory. Kagome stood, awed at the sight. The premises itself was huge, and there were woods, a beach…all on one island. How cool was that! 

"Wow…now, how do I get to the card shop?" She fumbled in her pockets for that slip of paper that the driver of the limo had given her before. A map showing the entire island.

She heard a roar behind her and turned, seeing that the helicopter was now flying in the direction that it had come from. 'Oh, well. No turning back.'

She walked idly through the forest, often consulting the map she had. Finally, she reached the large building that she was looking for. 'Okay…so now, it's just inside the building and keep going right…'

She followed those directions, stopping at a door. "This looks like the spot…" She mumbled out loud, pushing on the door to let it open. Inside it was a fairly large room; only a counter with a cash register on it.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She yelled out, hoping that someone would be there to show her the ropes in time for Monday. There was a loud thump coming from a door near the back.

The raven haired girl started, before walking cautiously across the room to check what the source was. Twisting the doorknob, she bit her lip. 'What if whatever's in there isn't friendly?'

She'd just have to check. Flinging the door open, she was greeted with the sight of a large woman under a pile of boxes that looked like they fell from one of the shelves.

"Oww…" She groaned. "That hurt. I heard someone yelling and it surprised me…" Kagome gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the woman in the room. "I just wanted to see of there was anyone there, so I yelled and…"

She said no more, and began lifting the boxes off the thankful lady. Grunting at the weight, her knees buckled as she struggled with the heavy packages. One by one, they came off, and the two girls finally had enough space to lift the rest off them.

The large girl grinned. "Hello, my name is Dorothy." She wiped the sweat off her brow. "Thank you for getting me out of there." Kagome smiled. "No problem. I'm Kagome."

She took out the note that Kaiba had told her to give to the card shop manager. "I was hired by Seto Kaiba to give you a little assistance around here." Dorothy took the note, her eyes scanning every word that was written on the little piece of paper.

Kagome took the opportunity to look around the shop further. Gazing at the shelves, she saw that they were filled with boxes of duel cards. Awing at the enormous quantity, she wondered, 'Does this school really need that many duel cards?'

She was startled when Dorothy cleared her throat. "All right. This looks like Seto Kaiba's writing. I'll go get your uniform, but we're going to have to hurry." She checked her watch. "The shop opens in around twenty minutes."

Kagome whipped her head back. "Twenty minutes! I thought that the shop opened tomorrow?" Dorothy shook her head. "No, it opens quite soon, so…" She went into a small cabinet for a minute.

Pulling out a pink shirt and a blue skirt, she smiled. "Please wear your uniform!" Kagome nodded slowly. This was not good. She didn't even know how things worked around here, so…

Dorothy seemed to read her mind. "Oh, don't worry Kagome. All you have to do is ask people what kind of pack they want. They'll tell you and you'll give it to them and tell them the price, then they'll give you the money. It's that simple."

The manager of the shop opened the door leading into the shop. "Change here. Hurry! They're coming soon!" Kagome nodded, swiftly exchanging her clothes for the uniform.

Outside, Dorothy was greeted with an entire gaggle of boys outside the shop, all of them screaming to get in. She held up her hands, "Hold on, boys. There's a new worker here. Go easy on her. She's changing in the back."

Her little speech didn't calm the students down any. Pounding on the doors, they cried out, "Let us in!"

* * *

**Okay, that was a pretty short chapter. Before anyone complains, I'd just like to say that it was the prologue, the introduction, that's why it was so short. No flames, please. **

**Review, and tell me if there's a piece of info I need to know to make this story, or if I did something wrong.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

**Sorry I haven't updated...I got writer's block in between somewhere, with so many stories to manage...but after I watched Yugioh, the writer's block was gone. So, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Jaden and Syrus were at the back of the crowd. "Whoa…" Murmured Jaden. "I've never seen it this bad before…" Syrus stared in disbelief at his friend. "Didn't you hear, Jay? They have a new pack coming in. It's even rumored to have the Dark Magician girl in it…" The blue haired boy spaced out, sighing wistfully.

Jaden sweatdropped. "Sy…" His crushes on duel monsters were quite unhealthy. Suddenly, the doors flew open and the huge crowd that was just there suddenly disappated.

Everyone had run up to the register, screaming out their orders at Dorothy. One of the doors at the back opened. "Alright, everyone, form a straight line and be patient! We'll get all of your orders, but for now…LINE!"

The person that had spoken was a girl; a really beautiful girl. With long, flowing black hair and warm brown eyes, she was now gesturing to the register in front of her. "Line, please." She repeated to the stunned boys, "Don't make this anymore difficult on Dorothy than it has to be."

Dorothy sighed in relief, "Wow, Kagome. It's like you've been doing this all your life." The girl smiled, "No problem." She turned back towards the waiting boys. "Well? I'm not seeing any line over here."

Hustling to obey her commands, the students filed into a long row. Syrus awed at the girl's ability. The two Slifers were pushed to the back of the line, as the others were Ra's and Obelisks.

'It stinks to be in Slifer…' Thought Syrus sadly. 'Everyone else thinks you're inferior…'

The two waited for several hours; Syrus refused to leave before getting the pack that he wanted. The boy, a Ra Yellow, was relaying his order, right before leaning on the counter and saying to the new worker, "Hey, you want to go out on a date with me, Saturday?"

The girl—Kagome—cocked her head in confusion. "A…date? Every boy in this line has been asking me that question…" Her face brightened, "Oh! A date as in that fruit that was found in Egypt, or something?"

The boy only stared at her in shock. "Ah…no…" Before he could say anything else, Kagome thrust the pack that he wanted into his hands.

"Next in line, please!" She called out cheerfully.

The Ra gaped at her for a second, then walked away reluctantly, leaving only Jaden and Syrus left. The brown haired boy grinned enthusiastically, "Hi! I'd like to get one of those new packs for my friend here…" He thumped Syrus' shoulder earnestly. "…Syrus!"

The blue haired boy interrupted, "Um…is it really true that you have no idea what a date is?" To their surprise, Kagome laughed. When her giggles subsided, she said, "Of course I know what it is. I'm not stupid." She checked the shelves near the register.

"But I'm not daft enough to fall for their lame pick up lines." Her voice wandered off as she resumed her searching.

Her face fell. "Oh. We're all out of that new pack here." Syrus groaned. "I knew it. We shouldn't have even come…" Suddenly, the brown eyed girl snapped her fingers, "Hold on a sec. I think we have another box in the back. Would you boys mind coming with me? I could use the assistance."

Jaden shook his head, grinning like a maniac. "Nope! We don't mind, do we Sy?" Syrus stared at the girl for a few minutes. She was being so nice to them. And she was pretty. Maybe even prettier than Dark Magician Girl…

"Great!" Kagome said happily, "This way, please!" She waved her hands towards the door that she had come out of. Twisting the doorknob, she entered the musty room, the two Slifer boys in tow.

Jaden looked around in awe. "Wow! Sweet! I had no idea that there were so many cards here!" Syrus turned to the raven haired girl. "How long have you been working here?"

Kagome glanced at her watch, "Around…two hours ago." He faltered. "Oh. Um…do you know where the cards are though?" She smiled at that. "Oh, yeah, I know where those are…"

She grabbed a ladder and looked around. "It was one of the boxes that fell on Dorothy when I came in, so it should be around…" Syrus sweat dropped. Fell on Dorothy?

She found the box. "Oh! Here it is!" Opening it, carefully, she took out one of the packs inside. "On the house. Consider it as an apology for not having it at the counter before hand."

Syrus stammered, "W-we can't do that! What about the money?" She waved her hand, "It's okay. Like I said, consider it as an apology. And besides, you guys are one of the only guys who didn't ask me out on a date. Consider that a thank you."

Jaden jumped into the air, "All right! Sweet, Syrus! C'mon, open it and let's see what you got!" Syrus readjusted his glasses nervously, "Well, okay. But I probably got one of the worst cards, just like always…"

Kagome gazed at the boy curiously. He wasn't much of an optimist. But he was very cute. He was a few inches shorter than she was. With glasses and that shortness, he was a kind of teddy bear cute.

Syrus tore the plastic open, picking up the cards that lay inside. Reviewing their names and effects, he gasped.

"Uh, what is it, Sy?" Jaden inquired curiously. Sneaking a peek at the duel cards, the ace of Slifer Red cried out, "Oh, wow Syrus! Those are some really good cards!"

Kagome smiled at the Slifer. "Congratulations." Syrus groaned. "Yeah, there are some pretty good cards here, but there's no Dark Magician Girl…" Jaden clapped him on the back, "I swear Sy, crushes on duel monsters…"

The raven haired girl looked at the Slifer in surprise, "You mean…you want to get Dark Magician Girl…because you have a crush on her?" Syrus cleared his throat in embarrasment, "Uh, yeah…"

Those words made Kagome's heart sink a little. "Oh…" Straightening up, she placed a smile on her face. "Well, then. I suppose you'll be visiting often to try to get the card?"

'That would probably be the only good thing about him liking Dark Magician Girl…' She thought silently, looking more cheerful than she actually felt. Syrus stopped at her question.

Honestly, if he couldn't get it the first try, he would normally just give up.

But…

He glanced at Kagome once again. Although this was the first time they had actually met, she was so nice to him…even though all of the other girls hadn't been. Reverting his gaze back towards the cards he held in his hand, the blue haired boy frowned.

Maybe…that was the reason that he liked the Dark Magician Girl. Because no matter what, she wouldn't ridicule him about anything…

After all…she wasn't real…no matter how much he wanted to believe it.

But, then again. Kagome was different. She was so nice to him and so caring and…

She was real.

Lifting his gaze towards the new cashier, he smiled. "Of course. We'll be back tomorrow!" Jaden grinned. "That's the spirit, Sy! Although…" The brown haired boy frowned. "Usually, when there's a new pack, and you don't get the card you want, you give up."

Syrus could feel his cheeks heating up. "Well…uh…" He snuck a peek at Kagome again and she smiled at him. Grinning shyly back at her, the small boy murmured towards the other Slifer Red,

"Well…I think this time…it might just be worth it."

* * *

**Wow...this chapter was pretty cute. I was surprised...**

** Anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers! Thank you to: **_Dragondog, Tomoyo, Mysterious Demon Slayer, KagHieiLuver and storywriter10791._

**Please review if you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Really bad news.

My parents have banned me from writing on this site for a year.

The reason why, they were checking through my email, and found a seemingly suggestive review. Although, in my opinion, it wasn't that bad. I don't want to mention the writer, but I will say it was in my other story, 'Seven Years to the Future!'

I'll write again in a year, or maybe I'll do it on another site. Look for me if you want, I'll have the same user-name.

I'll see you again in a year.

Ja ne...


End file.
